Sub-atmospheric cook-and-hold steaming ovens are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,903 discloses an open topped water holding tray that is disposed at the bottom of the oven. The oven includes means to heat the water to provide steam for cooking and/or holding food products warm and moist. A manually operated drain valve is provided near the lowermost portion of the water tray. An optional grease catching pan is disposed between the racks of the oven and the water tray. The drain valve is manually operated to periodically drain the water tray.
The grease catching pan catches droppings (e.g., condensed steam entrained with food protein, food scraps and other undesirable materials) that drip from food being cooked in the oven. This prevents the droppings from one food batch entering the water tray, which could cause foam to develop in the steaming compartment. The foam could then spill from the cooking compartment when the door is opened, thereby causing slipping hazards and other undesirable effects. Although the grease catching pan catches the droppings, an operator needs to keep a close watch to empty the pan before it fills and overflows into the water tray.
Drip pans with a drain tube are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,319 discloses a drip pan that is sloped to guide droppings to a channel leading to a drain tube that exits the cooking chamber. This arrangement is disposed between the grill or grate and the flames of a burner so as to minimize flaming due to grease droppings.
It is also known to provide a water tray with an overflow control. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,793 discloses a water tray that serves the dual function of providing steam to the cooking chamber and the collection of waste droppings. A funnel is disposed in the tray to direct the waste droppings and water to a catch pan as the water/grease level exceeds the height of the funnel. The dual function water tray has the disadvantage that waste contaminants enter the boiling water tray, which in turn contaminates food cooked in later batches with the tastes or residues of previously cooked items.
There is a need for an improved steaming oven and droppings removal system.
There is also a need for providing turbulence free water level measurements.